


not yours

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [324]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, SU - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500, breaking up, jaspis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was not the first time they had been fighting.Far from it.This was the third time this week.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [324]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	not yours

It was not the first time they had been fighting.

Far from it.

This was their third fight this week.

In the beginning, everything had seemed perfect for Lapis. When she and Jasper started dating, they were perfect for each other, a true match she thought. It was like a magical dream, too good to be true.

And, as it turned out, that was the case.

Slowly, their dynamics changed. They spent less time just being a couple, they drifted apart, and Jasper soon began to show her dominance. She was the boss, to leader, and all Lapis needed to do, was  _ forced  _ to do, was listen to her. The threats became violent, and soon she was forbidden from meeting her friends or even leave the flat.

She had just kept going, not wanting to realize the toxicity, that the way Jasper acted wasn’t normal. In a way, Jasper had made her believe she wouldn’t make it a second without her, that she  _ needed _ her.

But now, she had realized the truth. Jasper saw her as a slave, a piece of  _ property _ , and she would not do this anymore.

Unlike was Jasper was screaming at her every day, she deserved happiness.

“You’re fucking worthless! You better listen to me, you hear that!”

She stood tall over her and tried to intimidate her. It had worked before, but not today.

“Never again. I’m leaving.”

“And who do you think would want you? You wouldn’t last a day out there, you  _ NEED _ me to survive, and you should be grateful I’m letting you stay here. You’re  _ mine _ and mine alone.”

“I’m  _ NOT _ and I never was.”

She heard how Jasper began to chuckle, taking a step closer, before continuing to talk, now in a low tone that still reeked of dominance.

“Who would you even be without me?”

“Someone happier.”

“You think you could be happy without me? Do you? After everything I’ve done for you? You fucking ungrateful bitch, that is what you are.”

Those words did not face her anymore. She had made her decision.

“I’m not gonna stay and deal with your shit anymore, goodbye Jasper.”

And so, she threw the door shut so violently that the walls practically vibrated, before she excited the apartment building. She heard Jasper’s screaming, and she swore it turned into crying. And though she didn’t hear it, the woman uttered a “come back.”

She was on her way to a better life, with a huge burden taken off of her chest.

She was finally free.


End file.
